Karamela
Karamela (キャラメあ, Kyaramera) is an S Class mage specializing in Sweets and Magic Power Regeneration. She is a member of the guild Fairy Tail and Team Natsu. Appearance Karamela has faded pink eyes and waist length Light brown hair that is placed up in a high ponytail with a big ribbon. Her guild mark is white, outlined in pink and located on the left side of her neck. Karamela before the Tenrou arc, wore a light pink, body tight dress that goes mid-thigh. She always wears an elbow length bolero over it and was only seen without it once. Her outfit during the Grand Magic Games was a sleeveless, violet dress with ribbons crossing over her stomach and black and lace outlines, she wore gray arm warmers along with it and had above-the-knee black socks with purple ribbons and used purple ankle heels. She also had her hair up into 2 buns on opposite sides. After the Tenrou arc, her light pink dress was replaced with an off the shoulder, long sleeved, white lolita outlined in pink lace. She had a corset over it and the dress ended in two short layers mid thigh. Personality Karamela takes pride in her face, often calling herself "cute". Her parents, along with her surname were never revealed in the anime. During a flashback, it was shown that she was taken to Fairy Tail when she was very young and grew up without a family. Since Karamela's power is controlling sweets, she may seem useless at first but is although unexpectedly powerful. By mixing enough sugar from her palms in water or ice, she may also be able to control the said thing mixed with enough sugar. Sweets isn't exactly everything, she can also bring out tools used for making sweets, and she can also produce steam or heat out of her hands, although she cannot produce fire, although she is also capable of producing cold wind, which may suggest to "freezing". She can fly through the cold wind that she can produce out of the bottom of her feet or her palms. She also has the ability to create a candy-like food that regains your magical power although, one must be conscious and chew the candy themselves or else it won't take any effect. History It is unknown what family Karamela comes from, therefore she has no surname. She has been a part of Fairy Tail since young. Synopsis Macao Arc Karamela was first introduced when Lucy first came to Fairy Tail. Lucy met Karamela, Gray Fullbuster and Mirajane Strauss during the brawl that came about before her when she entered. Daybreak Arc While Lucy, Plue, Natsu and Happy were about to form a team, Karamela jumped in through Lucy's window and asked if she could come with to which they agreed with. Upon arriving in the town of Shirotsume, when Natsu exclaimed he was hungry and went off to a restaurant with Happy, Karamela followed Lucy and was forced to put on a maid outfit as well. They headed to Duke Everlue's mansion where Lucy and Karamela attempts to get hired, but both were rejected due to being too ugly for Everlue's taste. With infiltration no longer being an option, they resort to invasion, and decide to come through the roof of the mansion. They try to sneak around to find the book, but are quickly found by Everlue's maids, who are instantly defeated by Natsu. Magic and Abilities Sweets Magic Karamela practices the odd ability of producing sweets directly from her palms and hitting people with Caramel Shards or Peanut "bullets". *'Caramel Shards': Her most used attack. She produces Sharp multiple caramel shards out of nowhere and it attacks the opponent with great speed. Despite them beigh Caramel shards, they do not break easily and they can stab you and cause you to bleed if it hits you. *'Peanut Bullets': Sweetened peanuts come directly out of her palms and attack you just like missles. *'Choco Shell': A strong shell of chocolate used for defense. *'S'mores Flood': Melted Marshmallows come out of no where and start sinking the enemy. The effect is similar to quicksand although her attack is stickier. If fire is used on it, it will melt even more and make it more difficult to escape. The only known way to get out of it is to eat your way out. Healing Magic Karamela has the ability to heal others through her Sweets Magic. *'Creamy Touch': A creampuff will appear in front of her/friendly target, it will then expand and swallow her/friendly target and after a few seconds, the creampuff will disappear and she/the friendly target will be left covered in cream and healed. Magic Power Regeneration Karamela also has the ability to help others regain their magic power through her power of Sweets *'Truffle Power Up': She produces one chocolate truffle and either swallows it for herself or give it to a team mate/ally. It will help them regain magic power. Category:Fairy Tail